Colorful Knights
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Lyn rewards Kent and Sain in an unusual way for helping her save her grandfather and reclaiming Castle Caelin.
1. Chapter 1

Kent and Sain were surprised to see Lyn already waiting for them in her room within Castle Caelin. The Lord had already stripped down, letting the men see and look over her body. Their eager eyes flicked across her large breasts and her bare pussy that had a messy tuft green of hair sitting above her entrance. The green-haired woman sank down to her knees and smiled up at her her knights, "I hope you two aren't planning on holding back on me." Lyn said confidently.

"Not unless you command us to, Lady Lyndis," Sain replied quickly as he began to undress.

Standing behind the womanizing knight, Kent was also removing his clothes and armor. As shameful as he felt, Kent had grown to love fucking Lyn. Just as soon has the red-haired knight had finished undressing, he had seen that Lyn already had her soft lips wrapped around Sain's shaft and was being guided up and down Sain's cock by the flirt himself.

Kent stepped up to Lyn from the side, he felt her hand immediately wrap around his hard cock while her head was steadily being pushed back and forth along Sain's dick, the ponytailed woman gagged around the knight's cock, feeling him pushing her down further and pressing into her throat. Both men groaned as Lyn pleasured them, Kent groaned happily from the woman's soft hand steadily jerking him off, the sensations were enough for Kent to briefly forget the guilt he harbored from having sex with the one he served.

"You've certainly improved, milady! Why don't we see if you can take dull old Kent here and myself at once?" Sain suggested, he gave a couple more humps to Lyn's face, sending his cock slamming down the intense tightness of her throat before he pulled out of her gullet to let her bob her head down his cock on her own.

The suggestion excited Lyn; she thought of all the intense pleasure she'd get by having Kent and Sain drilling away at her ass and pussy all at once. She could have the wonderful feeling of her rear fucked from behind while the knight who got the honor of plowing her pussy could grab and kiss her massive tits as he drove his cock right up into her cunt. Those thoughts were almost too alluring, Lyn's pussy was completely soaked and she craved to be ravaged as she still bobbed her head down Sain's shaft, she kept her lips sealed while licking along his cock and taking him all the way into her throat with each descent.

Kent was staring to finally unwind, the woman rapidly pumped her hand up and down his cock, hearing the sound of her sloppy sucking and gagging from taking Sain so recklessly only turned the stern knight on more, his hips rolled forward into her hand that was curled around his length in order to get a bit more friction from the handjob.

Lyn gave both men an even amount of attention; she hastily pushed and pulled her head along Sain's shaft, using her lips and tongue to drag along ever inch of his dick to give a him a wet, thorough blowjob. And with Kent, she used her skillful hand to stroke up and down his long length, always delighted at the smooth skin sliding across her hand as she quickly jerked his cock. The Lady of Caelin sat there on her knees while her pussy leaked with anticipation during the start of the reward for the knights. Lyn was far too into sucking down dick and stroking another cock in hopes of having gooey cum splattered across her face, the rapid stimulation of both men's shafts had brought them to a quick end thanks to Lyn's surprising skill.

Sain pulled out of Lyn's mouth and spilled his seed across her lovely, youthful face. She moaned as Sain splattered streaks of thick cum across her face and into her open mouth. At her side, Kent shot his spunk across both of her large, perky breasts as she kept on stroking his thick cock even as he finished. It was a satisfying feeling for Lyn to hear both men moan and cum all over her body, all of this was to be an little bit of fun, but she was having quite a bit of it instead.

Lyn took her time with swiping her fingers across her ample breasts and face, she collected nearly every bit of the two men's seed up and sucked her fingers clean. Both Kent and Sain grew hard again from watching their lady dutifully sucking off her digits clean as of they were a nice cock. Lyn rose to her feet and saw her knights stroking their erect cocks slowly, "Good, I'm glad you're ready for more." She said eagerly.

"Do you wish to indulge in the activity Sain suggested?" Kent asked softly but hopefully.

"Hmm, sounds like Sain wasn't the only one who was eager to try that." Lyn teased, her remark caused Kent to look away for a moment. "So, how do we do this, Sain?"

Sain looked towards Lyn to give his instructions "Oh, well, I'll lay down and you can ride me as usual. And instead of using your lips on Kent, he'll come from behind and take your behind!" Sain said almost too proudly, he went over to Lyn's bed and laid flat on his back. The busty Lord quickly got onto the bed and mounted the headband-clad knight.

Lyn sank down Sain's large cock with a moan passing by her lips, she felt his hands on her hips as he started to thrust up. Lyn leaned all the way over, she pressed a kiss to Sain's lips as he plunged his cock upward into her pussy. He pushed up into Lyn's wet heat, feeling the slick hole tight around his shaft with each thrust. Feeling her cunt clamping around him was a sensation he never got tired of, and her pussy was something he was always happy to stretch out and fuck until it was gaping and leaking with his cum.

"Lady Lyndis! You feel as tight as the first time we did this, I must admit, I envy Kent getting the opportunity of pounding your pretty bottom."

Lyn said nothing but continued to moan aloud from Sain's dick thrusting inside of her dripping snatch, it was an embarrassing to admit how wonderfully Sain's length filled her. Just when Lyn was in the middle of enjoying the feeling of having her pussy fucked, she felt Kent's cocktip pushing right against her tight little butthole. The green-haired woman groaned as Kent pushed into her plump rear, just like that, she was filled with two thick cocks that stretched both of her holes apart and hammered her deep.

Both men enjoyed the hole they were in, Sain bucked his hips upward and drove his shaft deep into Lyn's soft pussy as the woman laid herself out over his body. Kent was kneeling behind Lyn as she was anchored to Sain, he rammed his cock deep into Lyn's ass without a care, fucking her hard while he deemed his service to his lady even more worth it. Both men's cocks thrusted in and out of Lyn's two tight holes at a relatively close pace, the busty woman cried out with a smile on her face as both dicks slammed into her nearly at the same time.

"Ah ha! I knew our Lady Lyndis would love this dual plowing!" Sain exclaimed, his hips continued to thrust up into Lyn's soaked cunt, the shameless knight loved listening to every little sound the woman made from his and Kent's cocks pounding away at her.

"That maybe true, but I'm enjoying Kent in my butt far more than having you inside me." Lyn teased, she leaned in for another kiss. The womanizer's faint look of disappointment faded when Lyn pressed her lips to his and pressed her massive tits against his chest.

Kent shook his head at his friends' antics, he kept his steady pace up to keep to Sain's rhythm, the stern knight drove his thick cock deep into Lyn's pucker over and over, feeling her asshole clamped around his shaft and moaning from the fierce tightness he was pushing back and forth into. Kent had always felt guilty when he fantasized about Lyn's form; he loved thinking of her large breasts that bounced when she'd walk or swing her sword, and he guiltily enjoyed staring at her plump ass through her usual dress as it clung loosly to her perky butt.

Lyn was moaning aloud from both men fucking her hard, she felt curiously full having two hot rods pumping in and out of her holes without missing a beat. Her breasts were bouncing, providing a nice treat for Sain as he laid below her. Kent had pulled her upright as he still pounded her asshole with out any pauses, his hand slipped under her arm and grabbed one of her bouncing tits while at the same time he leaned in to press a kiss to her neck while continuing to fuck her.

"I don't want this to end," Lyn moaned, feeling Kent sucking on her skin as both men kept to hammering her tight holes, "After we're finished, we'll go for another round."

The woman's offer only invigorated her two knights, they slammed into her ass and pussy faster and harder, making the fierce sword-fighter scream from the mind-blowing pleasure from having both holes ravaged so carelessly. Lyn was pulled back down by Sain, he held her close as he and his partner fucked her relentlessly and towards all three of their releases.

Lyn let out a final cry of ecstasy as she came, her body was enveloped in a satisfying heat, her pussy gushed all over Sain's groin, soaking his lap and cock with her juices as the two men finished up with their thrusts. Lyn felt both young men slam into her for the final time, their hot cocks erupted inside both of her fucked holes and they deposited their loads deep inside of her pussy and asshole.

Kent laid Lyn down next to Sain after he pulled out of her ass, the green-haired woman's holes dripped with their cum and she panted heavily with a contented smile on her face. The red-haired knight got off the bed and began to put on his clothes and armor. Lyn looked over to see Kent as he began to pick up and leave, "Going so soon?" Lyn asked.

"...Yes, Milady. I'm grateful for tonight-as always. But I'm still having conflicting feelings about all of this."

Lyn nodded and watched as Kent completely left her bedroom, she turned back over to see Sain was still happy with himself. "At least I can count on you to not leave when I'm naked." Lyn taunted.

"Yet you love him instead." Sain replied honestly.

"Sain..."

"Ha, no worries, Lyndis. I know I'm a third wheel, but as long as I feel your lips against mine and your lovey hole around me, I'll die happy."

"That's all well and good, but I'm not going to let you or Kent die on my watch. Now, I suppose you wouldn't pass up my offer for more?"

"I'm not as dull as our pal, Kent; I'll bed you in any way you desire." Sain offered.

"Good, I'd like to have you in my ass..."

"Then let's get moving!"

Sain was laying flat on the bed, he rested his head on Lyn's pillow and propped his head up by having his arms folded behind his head. He laid comfortably and watched as Lyn was between his legs, sucking his cock with great ease. He decided to lay back and simply enjoy the pleasure for as long as it would last, Lyn's purpose was to mainly slick up his cock for her ass so Sain could fuck her rear as hard as they needed.

Sain groaned, his eyes focused on the beautiful young woman going down on him, her motions were fluid and her sweet moans rumbled down his cock as she went up and down hypnotically. Soon after Lyn's small army reclaimed the castle, Sain went the extra mile with his service as a knight after he and his partner began sleeping with the noblewoman, he was willing to take time off chatting up the girls around the castle to work up another chance to fuck Lyn. Sain gasped in surprise shortly after closing his eyes for a brief moment. He opened his eyes so see that Lyn was sucking on one of his balls, the wet sucking on his sensitive testicle was enough to get a meek groan from the womanizing man. Lyn adjusted her focus to making out with her knight's sack, she kissed and licked each ball as she listened to him moan.

Sain got restless watching and feeling Lyn sucking sloppily on his balls he groaned and shifted his hips, "We'd better get to the act or else I might might finish on your face."

Lyn headed his words and gave one final kiss to his sack before getting up, she climbed onto Sain's lap and mounted him. She reached behind her and pressed his cock between her cheeks and lined his tip up with her asshole. Lyn groaned as she sank down, she felt Sain's tip pushing into her hole and his shaft filling her ass up while lowering herself fully into his lap. Lyn bounced eagerly on Sain's cock, she lifted herself up and slammed herself down his length rhythmically, not caring about the slight searing sensation as she fucked herself hard with a pleasured smile adorned on her face.

The knight watched the buxom woman frantically pounded her own ass on his cock, his eyes moved up and down along with the sway of Lyn's massive tits bouncing as she rode him swiftly. He always envied Kent getting both her ass and pussy while Sain only ever got her sweet snatch and her mouth. Now Sain enjoyed one of the few times he got to feel Lyn's tight backdoor around his cock, he laid happily and took in the whole show of Lyn bucking up and down in his lap, fucking herself hard on his cock.

"You know Lady Lyndis, if you let me sleep in your room, we could do this all the time."

"True, but then I'd have to feel your dick against my butt when we sleep. Or I'd always feel your hand on my crotch or my boobs." Lyn said teasingly, unable to resist toying with the flirtatious knight.

"And you wouldn't like any of that? You don't always act like the same woman when you're alone with us." The sly knight retorted.

Lyn rolled her eyes and kept riding Sain's cock anally, she felt Sain's earlier load still leaking out of her pussy, she moaned from the lovely thought of being filled by her two knight's seed. She owed a lot to Kent and Sain, that's partially some of the reason she let the two men plow her until she's gaping and sweaty. Lyn steadily bounced on Sain's cock, they both felt the pleasure building inside of them, and neither one was held back their groans of joy. The ponytailed woman diligently rode Sain's cock until they heard the sound of the bedroom door unlocking, Lyn and Sain turned their heads and watched as Kent entered the room again.

"That was quick old friend, cleared your head?" Sain asked, watching as Kent quickly closed the door behind him.

"Mostly. But I see you two kept busy." Kent noted, standing off to the side of the bed and saw Lyn sitting on Sain's lap with his dick buried in her rear as she bucked up and down.

"Sure did! I guess we should change into a better position so the new commander of the knights doesn't feel left out." Sain mocked.

Lyn got off of Sain's lap and cock, she crawled on all fours all the way towards the end of the bed. Lyn gripped the very edge of the bed as she felt Sain pushing back into her asshole. She watched as Kent approached bottomless, she smiled at him before opening her mouth. Lyn moaned as Kent pushed his cock in between her lips, she felt his hands grasping firmly at the sides of her head before he guided her face down his shaft until her nose was brushing up against his pubes and his cock was pushed down her throat. Kent was respectful around Lady Lyndis and other women, but when alone with her, his urges took charge; Kent humped Lyn's face, driving his cock down her throat with his push forward and letting her gullet's tightness be his source of pleasure. A shiver went down his spine upon feeling Lyn's excess drool coating his shaft while he delighted in the feeling of her throat constricting around his cock.

Sain knelt behind Lyn while resuming his fucking of her tight ass, he slammed his cock hard into Lyn, knowing that the noblewoman was more than capable of taking a friendly ravaging. The green-haired knight squeezed his lady's ass cheek as he bucked forward and plunged his cock into her rear. Both men basked in Lyn's moans and whines as they pushed into her holes, they both fucked her deep and quick, all three taking in all the pleasure they could this night as they moved hectically.

Lyn felt so warm and full as the two knight took their rewards for helping her make it to her grandfather, Lyn came to adore being used as the knight's cumdump once a week, she loved the feeling of her holes pounded and filled with their spunk and left feeling ravaged and satisfied. Doing this was something Lyn would have never considered at the start of her journey, she found it odd to think she'd ever be fucked by more that one man.

Both men's dicks slammed into her in tandem, Kent and Sain stopped for nothing as they each fucked the hole they were balls-deep in. Kent had started to feel less and less guilty about doing this with Lyn every week, the pleasure of being deep within Lyn's mouth and throat was a good wakeup call to realized that this arrangement wasn't too bad. As much as Kent would love to take and pound each of Lyn's holes to himself, he was oddly happy to see Sain on the other side of Lyndis and pounding away at her backdoor.

"See Kent? She truly loves being fucked by us."

"I see now. I won't step out again." Kent said, looking back down to watch his own length slide in and out between Lyn's sealed lips while he fucked her face.

Lyn was quickly being overwhelmed by pleasure; she felt her own large breasts swaying as Sain rapidly fucked her ass from behind, she reached down with one hand to slip three fingers into her cum-filled pussy. She kept her self in the doggy position with one hand as she used her other hand to thrust her fingers in and out of her sloppy pussy. She moaned from the pleasure building that stemmed from Sain's cock sliding in and out of her asshole roughly. And she gagged from Kent's shaft stuffing her throat so wonderfully. She adored both men now, her proposition of having them fuck her two nights a week would soon be made real after this.

Amidst the chaotic, savage fuck, Lyn came hard. She moaned in pure bliss as she felt the two men's weight hitting her from front and back, she pulled her fingers out of her hairy cunt and squirted all over the bed below her. Kent and Sain followed Lyn; they gave their last few vigorous thrusts into her backside and mouth respectively before they both came in seconds from each other. Lyn felt as gush of warm spunk shooting into her now gaping asshole, she moaned at the sensation of her rear filled up with spunk just before Kent pulled out of her throat and let his cum fill fill her lovely mouth.

Lyn swallowed Kent's load and basked in the sensations of her orgasm before Sain pulled her back towards the pillows. Lyn was soon laying on ner back next to both knights as they ran their hands down her breasts and towards her messy bush, she felt so satisfied and she was happy they felt the same.

"You both should stick around. We'll do the same thing tomorrow." Lyn said softly, looking between both men laying beside her as their eyes lit up with excitement from her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Sain peeked into the big, royal tent that was on the very far end of camp. The three lords from Ostia, Caelin, and Pherae were all given slightly bigger tents with actual beds. And inside Lyn's tent, Sain saw the noblewoman herself down on her knees with Kent's cock in her mouth.

Sain watched from outside the tent and as she sucked back and forth steadily, slurping down every inch of the red-haired man's shaft, dragging her soft lips all way down and up his length as she blew him. Sain was glad things were working out between the two them, things have been getting rough with all fighting and revelations involving the Black Fang, so it was kind of nice to see a young couple enjoying themselves.

But Sain was also welcome in this tent, he had every intention of getting his dick wet tonight. While watching Lady Lyndis sucking cock like a pro, he felt his own length getting hard. He swiftly entered the tent, receiving a nod from his fellow knight who was sitting back and enjoying having his cock sucked. Sain started to undress while eagerly watching the the back of Lyn's head moving back and forth.

The ponytailed woman heard the sound armor clanking and falling to the ground, she disregarded it and kept on bobbing her head down Kent's length, she moaned from the thrill of sucking cock and made sure to keep her pace up. Sain hadn't been with her and Kent for a couple weeks, he had tried to sleep with many of the new female soldiers in their ever growing army. Although it seemed Lyn was the only one eager to bend over and spread her cheeks for the sly knight. She gave Kent's cock a few more deep sucks before letting his shaft pop from her lips. "There, it's a bit crude, but you should be slick enough for my ass." She told Kent.

"And what about Sain?" The serious knight asked as Lyn's hand stroked up and down his shaft.

She turned in place a bit and looked over her shoulder to see Sain stroking his own hard cock. "I'm we find a way for him to slip inside me somehow," She spoke cheekily, excited at the presence of her other 'lover'. Lyn stood up and stepped to the wooden chair that sat in front of the small table she used to clean and sharpen her blade. She pulled the chair into the middle of the space inside tent, "Here Sain, you can sit." She looked at him, giving him a kind smile.

Sain nodded, he quickly moved and sat in the chair. Moments later, Lyn straddled his hips and sank down his cock, he groaned, feeling the young woman's soaked pussy sinking down his shaft and gripping his cock in it's heat. "It's been awhile," Sain admitted, groaning as the buxom woman began to bounce in his lap, quickly fucking herself on his dick and leaving him to moan from the sensations he hadn't felt in a few weeks.

Lyn held onto his shoulders as she bucked up and down, smiling with joy as she slammed herself all the way down his shaft, fucking herself relentlessly on his girth and feeling his length stretching her pussy out. But behind her, she felt Kent's cock pushing into her tight ass, his shaft was slick with her saliva from her sloppy blowjob earlier but his dick was still pretty large, she felt a sharp sting and a moment of discomfort as he shoved himself all the way into clenching backdoor.

The two men began to shove their cocks into her holes furiously, making her scream happily as their pricks stretched and plundered her two holes with great force. She held onto Sain and whined as the men pounded her hard, it had been awhile since she had them both deep inside her at the same time and she instantly felt the consequences of hastily delving into a double fuck. She felt so full, her two tight holes were being ravaged by two thick rods, the cock pounding at her asshole was leaving her writhing in searing pleasure as the trusts didn't stop coming.

Kent hammered her asshole hard, initial discomfort from being anally penetrated had mostly went away, the pleasure built and only got better for Lyn as she adjusted to the cock in her ass. And below her, Sain himself was carelessly slamming up into her needy pussy, making her cry out from his dick plunging deep into her sopping folds. Lyn simply couldn't get enough of the two men's cocks, her fingers were never long or thick enough to satisfy her needs, she almost wondered what she would've done to satisfy herself if she had never offered the virginity of her holes to them.

The two men grunted as they fucked her, both knights were focused on driving their cocks into out the hole they were filling, creating their own warm delight while also were meeting their lady's needs. Sain was pleased to have Lyn's big tits bouncing in his face as she rode his lap while he sat comfortably in the chair. The womanizer was happy to be pounding away at the sword fighter's slick cunt again, and he was only a little envious his pal who got the pleasure of ravaging her plump rear.

The red-haired knight bucked his hips forward and plunged his rod happily into Lyn's asshole, holding her steady by her arms while enjoying the immense tightness of her backdoor as he fucked her. But he did find the position they were in to be a little awkward for him. Lyn was seated on Sain's chair and lap, Kent had to stand behind her and fuck her as she was anchored to Sain's cock. The the stern knight's positioning was a little unusual; his knees were bent slightly in order to get a much better angle to seamlessly push his dick back and forth within her tight bottom, he was still getting a good bit of pleasure but he knew he could pound her better. "Sain, would you be willing to do that thing again?" He asked.

"After I was sat for so long and just got comfortable with a busty woman in my lap? Ah fine." He complained, standing up and helping Kent lift Lyn up into the air.

The woman found herself raised and suspended between her two men, she wrapped her long legs around Sain's waist as he began to hold and fuck her. Lyn whined as Kent slammed back into her ass, he stood behind her and held onto her waist to help hold her off the ground and to keep her sandwiched between him and Sain. She groaned both of their names, her arms wrapped around the headband-clad knight's neck as she endured both of the hard pushes of their cocks into her.

The once quiet tent had been filled with the sounds of harsh slaps of skin, the woman and the two knights grunted as the men followed through on each of their thrusts, slamming their lengths all the way into each of her tight holes. With the powerful slams of Kent's dick hitting her deep from behind, Lyn almost wondered how she'd even walk tomorrow, she definitely loved a good ravaging, but she hoped their fun wouldn't get in the way of her training or her duties around camp.

"Mm, you're so tight Lady Lyndis. I do hope you can forgive me trying to bed some of the ladies in camp?"

"Sure Sain, just as long as I don't find you in someone else's bed," Lyn groaned, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the thrusts from both sides that were hitting her hard and deep, there was hardly time to concentrate one of the men's actions as the other was fucking her just as vigorously.

Sain laughed in return, he kept up his solid fucking of her pussy as he carried most of her weight. Her pussy was getting slicker around him, soon her slick hole would surely coax his seed out, but until then he was determined to fuck her good and hard until he was able to see both of her holes gaping with cum leaking out of her. Sain squeezed her round rear, hoping in the next night or so that he'd get a chance to use her backdoor.

The woman cried out repeatedly from the feeling of two big dicks pushing into her in tandem, her pussy and ass were always being fucked and creampied, and Lyn was more than happy to take their cocks as they pushed into her wildly. But there was a part of her that enjoyed her time alone with each man; Sain would fuck her holes relentlessly and he would call her dirty names that would make her even wetter. And she also loved Kent's eagerness to please her, even tonight she had to convince him to let her suck his cock and to take him up her ass.

Kent gave short kisses to Lyn's neck, providing a sort of tenderness as he roughly pounded her rear, he couldn't help but to fuck her hard when Sain was around, and knowing that Lyn liked writhing from having her asshole stuffed with cock and ravaged, he was more open to thoroughly ravaging her. The red-haired knight did his best to hold her up and fuck her pretty rear at the same time, she was leaning back against him and the kisses he placed to her neck as he and Sain thrusted into her from both ends fast and hard.

"So close already," She cooed, letting both boys know, she felt nothing but sheer pleasure from the heavy slams of their shafts, she could already tell she was going to be exhausted after this. They were holding her tight, fingers digging into her skin as their shafts pumped in and out of her soaked pussy and her tight backdoor. Lyn wanted their loads so badly, but with the position they held her in she was unable to assist in helping them cum. She just had sit there, take the dual fucking and savor the warm sensation's of their cocks thrusting deep into her, granting her plenty of warm delight as she awaited to be filled with their cum.

Sain came first, hips bucking forward and his length pushing deep into his lady's cunt as her inner walls clamped down. He reached up with one hand to grasp one of her bouncing tits, he squeezed her breast hard as his cock twitched inside of her and spurted out ropes of his seed deep into her snatch.

Kent finished just after Sain, he grunted and gave Lyn's butt a harsh slap as he slammed all the way into her rear and filled her ass with a potent load of hot cum. He continued to hold her in the air with the help of Sain, he listened to Lyn's contented moans while she savored the hot loads flooding her holes. Eventually the men laid her down on her bed, they looked to her gaping pussy and watched as Sain's load spilled out of her.

"We have to get ready for our watch of the camp." Kent said, both men began to pick up their clothes and armor from the ground. They both wished to stay longer, but they had to stick to the army's schedules.

"Be careful. When you're done, come rest here for the night." She told the two men, watching as the began to dress.

When the left, Lyn stretched out on her bed, she reached down and felt the spunk leaking out of her cunt. She was glad to have Sain back, and she would make sure to spend plenty of time with him to make up for the time he was flirting with women around camp.

The next night Sain was lucky enough to miss being picked for night watch. Kent and Lowen had first watch, then Marcus would take over later in the evening.

Sain wandered down towards the edge of camp where Lyn's tent was. He had been waiting all day for nighttime to finally arrive after the lovely Lord had stopped him earlier and told him to come to her tent at dusk to fuck her in any way he pleased. He almost felt bad for Kent, the stern knight had to stand in the cold and keep watch over camp while Sain got to share Lyn's warm bed after he fucks the woman all by himself.

He arrived at the noblewoman's tent, he entered without announcing himself to Lyn. The first thing he saw was his green-haired lady sitting on the edge of her bed with a steel sword in her hand.

"Looks okay. I'll give it back to Kent tomorrow," Lyn spoke to herself, taking her eyes off the blade in her lap to see Sain standing inside her tent.

"Were you deep in thought, Lady Lyndis? It looks like I crept up on you."

"I was just fixing the grip on Kent's sword. I let him use my spare for the night."

"He was already here? Damn..."

"Don't worry, we didn't have time to do anything. But you came like I asked." She smiled at him.

"How could I not after those naughty words you whispered to me earlier? By the way, what was that about?"

"Well, I've realized how much you do for me and this was the only way I could think of repaying you. You put in the same work as Kent, receive the same amount of wounds, and you never complain." She explained.

"I strive to keep you alive, not just for my own conscious, but for his sake as well."

Lyn stood, she walked over and placed Kent's blade on the table a few feet away from side of her bed. "I know," she said, looking at the sword, "I don't want to ever be split apart from him, but you should worry about your safety as well." She turned and looked at Sain, she stepped towards him and lifted the long rectangle part of her dress that hung between her thighs and acted as a skirt, she presented her pussy as it still had a thick path of green hair sitting above her entrance, she never wore panties so she was always eager to flash her pussy and butt to her two knights. "You can take me however just like I said before." Lyn spoke, proudly showing off her cunt to Sain.

"Good, I'll start with your pussy first, then maybe I'll slip it into that cute rear of yours later on," Sain said with a sly smirk, eagerly watching as Lyn stripped out of her usual dress and the black undershirt she had under it. Soon her entire body was on display; her large tits, slick pussy, and her long legs that he always loved to have squeezing his waist. It was probably immoral for a knight to think so ogle his liege's body, but when he saw her breasts jiggling from every slight movement she made, he just didn't care about morals.

Sain quickly tore off his armor and clothes, watching as Lyn was bent over the end of the bed with her plump ass stuck up in the air. He quickly got undressed and went over to her, he lined his cock up with her slick pussy and pushed into her folds. He filled his hands with her hips and quickly got to work thrusting into her soaked cunt, it wasn't often he got to plow Lyn by himself, so he took great joy in pounding her and making her groan from the hot friction made by his thrusts.

Nothing got in the way of Sain's steady pace, he thrusted eagerly, pushing his entire cock into her snatch with each thrust forward, he gave occasional slaps to her round butt, delighting in her moans and the sight of her rear bouncing from the contact with his palm. Sain loved to fuck Lyn silly, it wasn't every day the fearless woman of Sacae showed any weakness, so it was always a treat to hear her whine and beg for more cock in her holes. He smacked her ass again, unable to resist not seeing her rear jiggle, Sain grabbed her arms and pulled them back straight, he used her two limbs as a type of handle as he pushed her harder into the mattress and fucked her even harder.

Even though Lyn's face was buried into the bed, she was smiling wide as she happily took Sain's cock inside her pussy. Her hole was filled with his dick and her body was overwhelmed with intense warmth and joy, she was happy he fucked her like a typical woman. She couldn't get off laying on her back and taking slow thrusts into her pussy, she wasn't interested in extremely rough or degrading sex, but she loved a good hard fuck would cause her pussy gush and that would make her mind feel hazy with delight.

Moments of vigorous thrusts laid out by Sain continued, he had let her arms go and instead held onto her round hips for leverage. He watched himself thrust, seeing his cock disappear into her sloppy folds while listening as his balls smacked her thighs. After a few more seconds of drilling her twat, he figured his shaft was plenty slick from her juices, he slowly pulled out of her pussy and drove his cock forward into her back entrance and instantly started fucking her ass in the harsh speed he knew she loved.

Lyn cried out happily as Sain's dick speared her ass, her pussy gushed from the sharp sensation of being reamed, but she had no desire for her lover to stop. She reached propped herself up on her elbows and allowed Sain to listen to her pleasured whines now that her face was off the mattress. His cock pushed in and out of her tight asshole with great speed and force, she gripped the sheets tightly and accepted his thrusts, hoping he wouldn't stop using her ass until she gushed again.

"Your rear is so tight, Lyndis!" Sain groaned, smacking her right ass cheek as he continued to push deep into her anal passage. His balls were crudely hitting her pussy as he fucked her ass, Sain was always taken back at just how much warmer her asshole felt wrapped around his length compared to her pussy.

"Mm, and your dick feels so big in me," Lyn groaned, grabbing the blankets with her fists as she tried to adjust to his thick size while he pounded her asshole without mercy. She was willing and good at taking cocks in her tight rear, but Sain's shaft was so thick and long, making it a bit of a challenge not to whine from his savage thrusts loosening her backdoor. She always figured Sain would be the slow romantic type, but from the start she had learned he was adept at fucking girls so well they'd walk funny afterwards. And Lyn had become accustomed to walking around with a sore asshole and cum dripping down the back of her thigh as she went on with her day. She wondered if her love for being plowed by two men each day and night made her a slutty woman? She had no problem with her actions, but she wasn't looking forward to eventually telling her grandfather that she was in a relationship with two of her knights.

But Lyn wasn't going to let those thoughts prevent her from getting what she needed, she reached behind her and gabbed both of her ass cheeks, squeezing them hard and spreading her rear for Sain so he could sink his cock into her rear seamlessly.

The knight kept his pleasured grunts quiet so he could listen to Lyn's sweet cries, she moaned happily as he slammed his cock forward into her ass again and again, plunging his shaft deeper into the tight hole as the fuck went on. His thrusts created plenty of heated friction, Sain found himself groaning from the sensation her rear's warmth and snugness clenching his cock. The man's rhythm was less than elegant, he hammered Lyn's butthole furiously with deep thrusts, doing his damnedest to draw as much pleasure as he could from fucking the bent over woman with all his strength.

The thick cock pumped in and out of Lyn's ass at a mad speed, her juices were dampening the end of her bed as the knight ravaged her bottom. No matter how the world would turn out after defeating Nergal, Lyn would make sure her two loyal knights would only leave her sides for the sole reason to fuck her from the front and back. While her love for Sain was dubious, she did appreciate his company and also his great skill in bedding women.

All of the daily stress had momentarily faded for Lyn, she was groaning from Sain's dick roughly plunging deep into her ass, she was consumed by her pleasure and the joy she got from being fucked. Even the initial sting from being hastily assfucked was a breath of fresh air from the constant death and blood the whole camp had to witness.

The burning pleasure from the frantic fucking the lovers felt was immense, even with his savage thrusts, Sain still appreciated all the delights of pounding Lyn's ass; her moans were sweet, the view of her round butt bouncing was nice, and the tightness of her hole was leaving him with nothing but sheer warmth and joy as he held her steady and thrusted into her.

"S-Sain!" she growled, she felt the knight's hips ramming into her, his powerful thrusts pushing into her with a mad pace had made her squirt once again. Lyn's juices gushed, her toes curled and she whined as her lover continued to push desperately into her ass. She fell onto the the mattress she was still bent over, the woman relished in the satisfying heat taking hold of her body from her release even while she was still being plowed from behind.

The hectic fuck came to an end when all Sain could only manage to do was give a few more hard thrusts for good measure, his cock jerked in the vice grip of her anal walls, the knight hunched over and wrapped his arms around Lyn's waist, pulling her rear closer into his lap so he could pump every bit of his load deep in her ass. His seed shot in thick spurts deep into her rear, Sain kissed her neck as he deposited his potent spunk into her tight asshole.

Lyn wore a pleased smile, her ass felt a little sore but the feeling of an anal creampie more than made up for that feeling. She felt Sain pull pull of her backdoor, she gasped when his seed began to quickly run out of her anus and down to her pussy.

Eventually, the pair ended up in bed and under the covers. Lyn found herself wrapped under his arm and nestled against him as they both were breathing hard from their heated fuck. The ponytailed girl never would have guessed she'd be cuddling with a womanizer like Sain, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"It's a shame poor Kent couldn't make it, I bet he'd have loved to claim your beautiful, natural womanhood while I pounded your lovely backside."

"Right," Lyn's cheeks actually reddened at his compliment, ever since they left the castle to go to war, she had even less time to maintain the dark green pubic bush that she liked to keep. Lyn closed her eyes and fell as sleep in the sly knight's arm, she hoped Kent would be relieved from his night watch soon so he could sleep on her other side.


End file.
